This invention relates to a camera with a semi-automatic focusing device capable of automatically fine focusing after manual rough focusing.
Various types of automatic focusing devices have been proposed for single lens reflex cameras. These attempt to focus automatically over a wide range and thus have a number of disadvantages. For example, in such conventional devices, the lens, or the portion of the lens being moved, may be displaced along the optical axis over several centimeters. This requires a large amount of space in the camera structure. Also, the large displacement makes if difficult to focus within a short time. If the focusing time is shortened, focusing accuracy frequently suffers.
Furthermore, conventional fully automatic focusing devices may be inadvertently focus on objects before or behind the particular object upon which the photographer wishes to focus.